All Tied Up
by rubycaspar
Summary: Sheyla. Oneshot. John gets into a bit of an emarassing situation and Teyla needs a knife. Who better to ask than Ronon? Rated for implied adult situations.


A/N – I have literally no idea how this story came into my head, but it did and wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to bash it out. It's quite silly and completely random, but there you are. For anyone reading my other story, Baby Love, which I haven't updated in like a month, I'd like to say I'm very sorry about how bad I've been and will try very hard to update it soon.

I hope you enjoy this, and please let me know what you thought.

_All Tied Up_

It took Teyla almost half an hour to find Ronon. She had been to all his usual haunts – his quarters, the mess hall, the gym - even Rodney's lab – but he was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't answering his radio.

In the end she had had to ask Chuck to bring up the city's censors, which had revealed one person to be moving around in circles on the North Pier. Teyla guessed that was Ronon and headed to the North Pier. Sure enough, when she got there she found him running laps. The sun was setting and streaking the few clouds in the sky with red – Teyla's eyes widened. She hadn't realised it was so late in the day.

Ronon spotted her and jogged over, looking confused. "Hey Teyla," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," she said truthfully.

Ronon immediately looked worried. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing," she said, quick to reassure him. "I just need my knife back."

Ronon raised an eyebrow. "Your knife?" He said. "Okay. Well, I don't have with me…"

Teyla sighed. She hadn't been expecting him to, but she still felt annoyed. She really needed that knife.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"It's in my quarters," Ronon said.

Ronon's quarters were on the other side of the city.

"Alright, may I borrow one of _your_ knives, please?" She asked, holding out her hand.

Ronon raised both eyebrows this time. "I don't have any on me," he said.

"You don't?" Teyla asked.

"Teyla, I'm running laps," he said. "Besides, Carter told me not to carry round knives when I'm not on missions."

Ordinarily Teyla would accept this is a reasonable excuse, but this was _Ronon_.

"Ronon, please give me a knife," she said, her hand still out.

Ronon looked at her in silence for a moment, and then reached his hand up his shirt and pulled a knife out from behind his back. It was huge.

Teyla shook her head. "That is far too big," she said, shuddering at the thought of the damage it would do. "I need a smaller one."

"I don't have any more," Ronon said. Teyla narrowed her eyes at him, but he didn't back down. "Seriously," he said firmly.

Teyla dropped her hand and sighed. "Alright, then we need to go and get my knife," she said.

Ronon stared at her. "Why?"

"I need my knife."

"Why?"

"I – because… that does not matter," she said, sounding flustered even to herself. "We just need to get my knife."

Ronon glanced at the setting sun and then at his watch, which he had acquired a few months before. "I can't, I have to meet John at the gym in five minutes," he said.

The gyms were in the East Pier. Ronon's room was in the South.

"You will have to be late," Teyla said firmly, starting to walk. Ronon followed her, looking confused. "John will probably be late anyway," she said.

"Why?"

"Well… he is always so busy…" She hoped she wasn't blushing.

"Can't you just go to the armoury and get a knife?" Ronon asked.

Teyla shook her head. "No!" She said. "They… it would get so complicated, with questions about why I needed a knife –"

"Why _do _you need a knife?" Ronon asked.

"I just do," she said frostily. She glared at him, and he got the message and shrugged, dropping the subject.

They were silent as they walked to the nearest transporter, and then as they stepped out of the transporter in the South Pier. Ronon's quarters weren't too far away from it but Teyla knew why he was worried about being late – the gyms were quite far away from any transporters.

They reached Ronon's quarters and he activated the crystals to open the door. Ronon's quarters were quite bare – he didn't spend a lot of time in there, and of course he had few possessions. His prized possession – his knife collection – was locked in a trunk underneath his bed. He had taken Teyla's knife a few days before, declaring that it was as blunt as a spoon and not fit for use. Teyla had let him, knowing that when she got it back it would be deadly.

However, it was the only knife she had with her on Atlantis.

Ronon pulled out her knife from amongst the others in the trunk and handed it to her. She bowed her head graciously. "Thank you, Ronon," she said. Ronon nodded and locked the trunk back up, and Teyla strapped the knife to her calf, covering it with her trouser leg.

They left the room and Ronon locked the door behind them. "I'll see you later then," Ronon said, heading back towards the transporter. Teyla nodded, and headed in the opposite direction, as if towards her own quarters one floor below.

She stopped round the corner from the transporter and surreptitiously watched Ronon step in and the doors close. She waited a few moments, calculating how long it would take him to get away from the transporter in the East Pier. When she thought that he was a safe distance away she hurried over to the transporter and stepped in, stepping out a moment later in the East Pier. She checked out the hallway before she left – Ronon was nowhere to be seen. Then she started to hurry down the hallway.

Unfortunately the East Pier was quite well populated – most of the military personnel lived there along with quite a few of the scientists. Some of them were milling about in the corridors and Teyla had to go quite slowly, trying her best to look casual. She also had to stop and talk to a couple of people. She worked hard to keep a smile on her face, but in truth she really just wanted to start running. It had been almost an hour now…

She rounded the corner onto the corridor she wanted – it was mercifully free of expedition members – but she had taken barely two steps when Ronon appeared at the other end of the hallway.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She did the same.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Teyla tried desperately to think of an excuse. "I… there was… I'm going to see someone," she said.

Ronon glanced at the door that stood between them on Teyla's left. "Who?" He asked.

Teyla thought fast. "Dr Hill," she said, glad her brain had caught up with her situation. "She has a book I want to borrow."

Ronon nodded slowly. Teyla couldn't be sure, but he looked as though he might be smirking.

"What are _you _doing here?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"John's not at the gym," he said. "I'd thought maybe he'd forgotten, and I don't have my radio on me." Ronon started to walk towards the door, and Teyla stepped forward quickly to stop him.

"He's not in there," she said. Ronon stopped and looked at her.

"I… I just saw him," she said. "Yes – just round the corner. He said he was going to meet you."

Ronon frowned. "Why would he be going _that_ way?" He asked. "The gym's in the other direction."

"Because… he had a folder with him – maybe he had to give it to someone before meeting you," she said. "I did not ask."

Ronon looked at her for a moment, and Teyla looked back at him, trying to make her expression as neutral as possible. Eventually Ronon nodded.

"Okay," he said. "I guess I'll go back down to the gym then."

Teyla smiled. "Alright," she said. "I am sure I will see you later."

Ronon nodded again and turned away, though he still looked suspicious. With one last scrutinizing look at the door, he walked back the way he had come.

Teyla stayed where she was, rooted to the spot, listening to Ronon's dying footsteps as he walked down the stairs back to the gym. Once she was satisfied that he had really left, and that there was no one else in the hallway, she activated the controls next to the door – which was unlocked – and stepped into John's quarters.

"What took you so long?" John demanded as soon as she entered. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his back to her, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. He glared at her over his shoulder.

Teyla hurried over to him. "I am so sorry – I went to get my knife but I realised that Ronon had it and it took me a while to find him and then we had to go and get it from his quarters…" She said, explaining.

John blinked at her. "You spent all this time looking for Ronon to get a knife?" He said. "Couldn't you have just gone to the armoury? Or the mess hall?"

"The mess hall knives are not sharp enough," Teyla said. "And if I went to the armoury I would have had to explain why I needed it."

"Well, how about a pair of scissors?" John asked. Teyla was silent for a moment. Now that she thought about it…

"It doesn't matter," John said hurriedly. "So you have the knife?"

Teyla nodded and reached down to pull it out from its strap. "I see you got one hand free," she said, nodding at his left hand.

John nodded. "Yeah, I almost broke my wrist in the process," he said darkly. "The right one's way too tight though. I tried to get dressed but my boxers were all I could reach."

He wasn't in a good mood. Teyla crouched down in front of him to look at his right hand. A strip of silk was tied very tightly round his wrist, the other end of which was tied to the frame of the bed. Teyla told John to hold still and quickly cut through the silk so he was no longer attached to the bed. Cutting the silk away from his wrist would take more skill though.

Teyla took his hand and looked closely at the knot. It had got ridiculously small, and even with her slim fingers and long nails she couldn't work the knot at all. Teyla glanced at his other wrist and winced – it had a dark red ring around it.

"It was way too tight," John said, sounding like a petulant child. Teyla couldn't recall hearing him complaining earlier on, but refrained from voicing this observation.

"I am sorry, John," she said instead.

"Yeah – can you just get this off of me?" He said. "I can't feel my fingers."

Teyla nodded. "I'm going to have to cut it away," she said. "Make sure you do not move."

She took her knife and very slowly slid the end of the blade underneath the silk, so it was lying flat against John's arm. Then she carefully twisted the blade round as far as it could go and started to cut against the silk.

The silk gave and fell apart quickly, but not before John jerked his hand and then cried out in pain.

"Ow!" He said, grabbing his wrist back to his chest. "You got me!" He accused Teyla.

Teyla put her knife on John's bedside table and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Let me see," she said. John glared at her and kept his hand to himself.

"I think you've done enough for today, thanks," he said.

Teyla rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "I have already apologised John," she said.

"You _cut_ me!" John said.

She looked at his wrist. It was a fierce red colour that looked as though it might turn into a bruise. There was blood on the back of his hand, where the knife had dug into him as it had cut through the silk. The cut was shallow and quite small, and barely bleeding anymore.

"It is fine, John," she said, using the silk she had just removed from his wrist to wipe the blood away. "It will be healed in a few days."

"Oh great," John said sarcastically.

Teyla rolled her eyes again. "Oh, honestly, John," she said. "It is just a scratch."

"That's not the point!" John said.

Teyla let go of his hand. "Well, maybe if you hadn't moved your hand!" She said.

John glared at her. "Well maybe if you hadn't _tied me to the bed_!"

Teyla raised an eyebrow. "Well, I know now that that is something I should not do in future," she said. "Rest assured it will not happen again."

John's glare immediately disappeared. "Well, I didn't mean that you could never…"

"No, John, you are right," Teyla said. "It is a matter of health and safety." She stood up and started to walk away.

John wrapped his arms around her waist before she could take a step and pulled her backwards onto the bed. She fell against his chest, laughing.

She turned over so she was facing him and smiled. John ran his hands through her hair. "You are going to be the death of me," he said, smiling up at her.

Teyla cupped his cheek with her hand, and ran her thumb over his smile. "Sorry about that," she said, still smiling.

John raised an eyebrow. "Well, there are worse ways to go," he said, one hand sneaking through her hair behind her head and bringing her lips down to meet his. Teyla grinned as she kissed him and then quickly broke the kiss and rolled away so she was lying next to him on her side.

"Where you are going right now, John," she said. "Is the gym. Ronon is waiting for you."

"Is it seven thirty already?" He asked.

Teyla nodded. "It is past that," she said. "He almost walked into this room trying to find you, because you were late."

John chuckled and sat up. "That would have been an interesting conversation." He stood up and pulled on a pair on sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Teyla also stood up, and replaced her knife in its strap on her leg. "By the way, I told Ronon that I saw you in the hallway with a folder, so you may want to tell him you had to drop off some paperwork, which made you late," she said.

John nodded and pulled on a pair of wristbands. They hid the bruises completely. He slipped on his sneakers and started towards the door. He stopped and looked back at Teyla, smirking.

"You know, despite the loss of blood to my hands and my nice new scar, I really didn't mind the experience at all," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Teyla laughed. "Go, John," she said, shaking her head. John winked at her and left.

Teyla grinned and turned back to the bed. The strip of silk that had been tied around John's left hand was hanging from the bed frame and clearly visible from the rest of the room. Shaking her head and still grinning, Teyla reached for her knife again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ronon, sorry I'm late," John said as he breezed into the gym. "I had to drop off some paperwork."

Ronon was standing in the middle of the gym, a staff in each hand. Since John's forced sojourn on Earth and a few sparring sessions with Cam Mitchell and Teal'c, John and Ronon had taken to sparring with staffs. Not Jaffa staffs – just ordinary wooden poles, really.

Ronon kicked John's arse on a regular basis, but whatever.

Ronon nodded and shrugged, and gruffly replied that it was no problem, and John was pretty sure he'd bought it. He walked over to the Satedan and held out his hand for one of the staffs.

Big mistake.

"What happened to your hand?" Ronon asked.

John realised too late that though his wristband covered the bruising caused by the scarf, the cut on the back of his hand was clearly visible.

John tried to fake surprise. "Woah, look at that – I have no idea," he said. "I hadn't even noticed it."

Ronon raised an eyebrow. "Look like it was done with a knife," he said.

John shook his head. "Nah – I must have caught on something," he said. "Doesn't hurt or anything – come on, let's spar."

Ronon was looking at him silently. "Okay," he said after a moment, handing him one of the staffs. "It looks pretty fresh though – you should be more careful with your paperwork."

Ronon turned away before John could see for sure, but he could have sworn the guy was smirking.

So, Ronon now suspected something. The thought didn't worry John as much as he thought it would, which surprised him slightly. Maybe he was ready for things to come out in the open. Interesting.

Besides, even though Ronon was now suspicious, and even though he had a cut on his hand and his wrists hurt like hell, thinking back over the afternoon he'd just had, John had to admit that it had definitely been worth it.

_The End_

Thanks for reading – please review. This is my first stab at a story in which John and Teyla are actually a couple, so I'd love some feedback.

Ruby x


End file.
